darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Capra Demon
The Capra Demon is an optional boss and an enemy in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Location First encountered as an optional boss in the lower area of Undead Burg. Lesser Capra Demons are later encountered as respawning enemies in Demon Ruins. Description They are large humanoids with four red-glowing eyes and a horned skull for a head. Capra Demons each possess a bone tail, and have exposed shoulder blades and spines. They also wear a ragged skirt made of straw and dual wield Demon Great Machetes. Strategy The boss version of the Capra Demon battles the player in a small, confined room which makes it harder to recuperate health and stamina. It is best for the player to eliminate the two Attack Dogs as quickly as possible as they may stun-lock low Poise players and can also trap players in a corner. Climbing the staircase will enable the player to attack the boss with ranged weapons and give them an opportunity to recover; however, the boss can still reach the player. Players can climb the set of stairs and walk onto the protruding archway over the door at the far end of the room to recover safely. The Capra Demon will climb the stairs after you, but will be blocked by the low railing and miss its swings as long as the player is standing on the far end of the arch. Should the player have sorceries or pyromancy available to them, they can remain on the archway and batter the Capra Demon from out of its range, moving to the very corner of the archway to avoid being hit by its leap attack after it climbs the stairs. The Capra Demon has a long recovery time every time it lands after jumping, so if one lures it up the stairs and baits it into jumping off, the player can use that opportunity to deal decent amounts of damage. The Capra Demon is weak to fire, so Charcoal Pine Resins and Firebombs can be effective. Wearing armor with high physical protection and poise will prove very useful against Capra Demon as all of its damage is physical. Weapons with high damage that aren't slow are also useful, as the fight revolves around mobility. If the weapon also has high Poise damage, this will help in stunning the Capra Demon out of attacks. High stability shields will be helpful in blocking a majority of its attacks. An easy way to defeat the Capra Demon consists in equipping the Ring of Fog before traversing the fog gate, this way the Attack Dogs will ignore the player completely and the boss can be fought without intrusions, as long as the battle is kept near the archway. The Lesser Capra Demons fought in the Demon Ruins are much more simple to handle as the player has more room to maneuver. Players may lure them over with ranged weapons as fighting two at once may be challenging. Notes *It is possible to skip the fight against the Capra Demon by going through Valley of the Drakes and taking the shortcut to Blighttown. This can be done by going through the locked door at the start of New Londo Ruins (requires Master Key), or by going to Darkroot Basin and taking the elevator to the Valley. *This boss is required to be killed in order for Reah of Thorolund and her companions to appear in Firelink Shrine after ringing the first Bell of Awakening. *It is possible to throw Firebombs over the wall with the fog door to kill the dogs, or even the Demon itself, before starting the fight.You can also kill the Demon through the use of poison/toxic mist, by simply using it outside the fog door, but this may take a while. If the Demon is killed this way, the key and souls are still awarded as usual. *It is also possible to defeat the boss by throwing Dung Pies over the wall, until the toxic meter fills up on the boss. Simply run past the boss door, down to the shortcut back to the waterway, buy a small stack of Dung Pies from the waterway merchant (10 or so, to be safe), then return to the wooden bridge leading to the fog gate. Standing on the very edge of the bridge, angle the camera upwards facing the fog door, and begin throwing the pies. as long as they are clearing the wall, they should be hitting the boss. Once you see his health bar appear, you can relax for a minute, and collect your key afterwards. *While the boss may be optional, you must kill it if you hope to upgrade your weapons past +5, as the large ember is within the Depths. Boss information Health and souls |800| }} Attacks 'Single Slash' The Capra Demon swings with either of its swords. It can be avoided by rolling. 'Double Swing' Very similar to the Single Swing, however, the Capra Demon swings with one sword after the other in a two-hit combo. Deals heavy damage, or heavy stamina drain if the player is hit while blocking. 'Leaping Smash' Used when the player is far away from the Demon. It jumps towards the target, then smashes its two swords into the ground upon landing. This attack can be blocked with a strong shield or it can be dodged by rolling away. 'Left Sword Smash' A quick strike from its left side causes heavy stamina drain when blocked, but can be dodged by rolling towards the Demon. 'Dual Slash' It holds its two blades together and pulls them back to slash into the ground. This attacks does heavy stamina damage when blocked, and is easily dodged. 'Power Smash' The Capra Demon's strongest attack. It raises its swords above its head, then brings them down in a vertical smash. It cannot be blocked, and deals heavy damage to the player. However, it has an obvious animation and a long wind-up time, so it is easy to dodge. Defenses Drops Humanity| Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | res2 = Undead Burg | Homeward Bone | Homeward Bone.png | Guaranteed | res3 = Undead Burg | Demon Great Machete | Wpn Demon Great Machete.png | 5% }} Trivia *The Capra Demon has the same soundtrack as the Centipede Demon. *In biology, "Capra" is a genus of goats and goat-like mammals. Gallery Capra Demon 01.jpg|Concept art CapraDemon.jpg capra demon charge.jpg|Capra Demon charges with his huge blades in hand. upon death.jpg|Capra Demon upon death. capra demon.jpg|Capra Demon in the Demon Ruins. Videos Dark Souls How to defeat Capra Demon Music pl:Demon Capra Category:Demons Category:Dark Souls: Optional Bosses